


Undercover

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Superfamily, shooketh flash, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Irondad goes undercover to career day





	Undercover

Undercover

POV Peter Parker

Tomorrow is career day. That's a problem. A big one. People can't know I'm Tony Stark's son! My best friends, MJ and Ned, know I'm a Stark. But no one else needs to know. If they know they would befriend me because of my father’s money and Flash would start bullying me even more! Flash, my main bully. Flash started to bully me when I started high school and that was 3 years ago.

I walk down the street towards Stark Industries. If I'm right the Avengers would be there today. Maybe I can ask them for some help. Yeah, that's a good idea. I walk through the front door straight towards the lift trough the security gates. Almost everybody here in Stark Industries knows me. They think I'm an intern. Some know I'm Stark's son but those are high ups, like the Avengers, Happy and head of security.

I take the lift to the highest level of the building. As soon as the doors open, I regret ever coming home. Hulk and Thor are fighting. Dad and Steve are trying to stop them. Clint, Sam, Rhodey and Wanda are cheering them on. Natasha is sitting on the couch, with popcorn in her hands, watching them in amusement, and Vision is probably in the kitchen cooking because I don't see him (and because he practically lives there). I walk towards Natasha and sit down next to her.

"Hey aunt Nat. How's it going?" I grab a few popcorns and watch Hulk throw Thor trough the dining table.

"Hey Pete, I'm good. Thanks for asking. How was school?" She gives me a quick side hug and eats her popcorn.

"Same old, same old. How was work?" They don't have to know about me being bullied. If they know hell will break lose. They will probably kill Flash. We don't want that, or do we?

"Boring. Anything new?" I smirk and look at her as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Tomorrow is career day." I answer loud enough for all the others to hear too. Aunt Nat spits out her drink and all the others freeze.

"Tomorrow is what?!" Says dad. I look at him and grimace. "Career day."

"Oh boy, what are we gonna do. I can't just cancel it right?" He looks at me questionably. I shake my head in response.

"No, if a parent doesn't come you get an F and that wouldn't look good on my record. We can't ask mom to rise up from her grave and go to career day, so we have to think of something." The thing about my mom is that she died when I was born. Let's just say it was a deadly birth. I don't know much about my mom and dad got over it. But not to worry. I had an amazing family that raised me; A big green teddy bear, a bird, a god, a spy, a popsicle, Sam, Rhodey and an awesome dad. I have to say they did an excellent job. After all it would have been harder to raise a wall climber than a normal baby. Yes, you read that right, I'm your kindly neighborhood Spider-Man.

I have my powers since birth. When my mom was pregnant of me, she was taken, and her kidnappers did some experiments on her. Dad saved her, even though she died a few years later, and couldn't do anything about it so here I am, climbing walls and shooting webs. But enough about that, back to the problem.

"What if you hire someone to play Peters dad?" Asks Clint. Dad shakes his head. "No, that won't work."

"Calling in sick?" Dad shakes his head again. "No, I want to be there. I want to be a normal dad for once, doing normal things with his son." The others nod in understanding.

"What if you go undercover. Changing your looks and a little about your work. Then you can be there yourself. " Suggests aunt Nat. That could work, I guess. It would be cool to do something normal with dad for a change.

"Alright, we can do that. But I want you all to be there in case something goes wrong. Hide in the vents or something." Says dad. I look at him and smile. There are many things that could go wrong. People find out who he is. Dad gets angry. That would be the most possible one because of Flash. Dad has had a few anger issues. He can control his anger just not when it is about me.

"Dinner is ready!!!" Yells Vision from the kitchen.

Next day

Today is career day and I'm nervous. Yesterday we talked about what we would do, and it is all worked out. Dad goes undercover to career day. His outfit was made out of green colored contact lenses, glasses, a lab coat, worn out running shoes and blonde wig. I know that he doesn't look like me in any way now but that doesn't matter. He also has a tiny microphone hidden in his coat and an almost invisible earpiece in his ear so he can communicate with the others.

I walk through the front doors of my high school, Midtown High, and lower my head. I don't want flash to bother me today. Not for me but for him. If he starts bullying me today it is guaranteed the others will find out and Flash would be dead at the end of the day.

"Hey Parker!" Speaking of the devil. I ignore him and walk to my class as fast as I can.

"Don't ignore me Parker!" I'm turned around and pushed into the lockers. Flash stands in front of me with his arms crossed and his minions by his side. I sigh and look down.

"What do you want Flash? I don't have time for this." I quickly look around the hallway and see something inside the vents. Oh crap, that was Clint. Thanks to my spider powers I can see everything 200 times better than a human. It's fun but it can be gross. Like somebody has a pimple and you see it extremely detailed.

"I want nothing from you Parker. And even if I wanted something you wouldn't be able to buy it with your poor ass." He slams his hands into the lockers beside my head. "I bet your parents won't be here today so that is gonna be an F." He taunts.

"Oh, you have no idea." I smirk. I duck under his arm and walk to my class. I get inside before the first bell and take a seat in the back. My phone rings suddenly, I take it out of my pocket and accept the call.

"Hey Pete, I saw what happened with that guy. Who is he?" Asks Clint. I freeze and think of a believable lie. I get nothing.

"Just some dickhead who likes to mess with me, but I have it under control." I answer truthfully.

"Alright, I trust you kid. If you need help just ask. I actually called to tell you that your dad is running late. He said something about a bank robbery. It should be an easy fix, but he will be fifteen to twenty minutes late." I tell him it's okay and hang up. Not a day without bad guys.

Not so long after the call people enter the room and sit down in their seats. I see Ned and MJ walk towards me and sit down. MJ in front of me and Ned next to me. They turn to me and give me a weird look. I think it's a mix between worry and excitement.

"You ready for today?" Asks Ned. I nod nervously and look at the teacher that just walked through the door.

"All right class settle down. As you all know its career day today and all your parents are coming to tell about their work. If they don't come you fail this subject. Understood?" Mr. Peterson (A/N: not intentionally inserted) says. Everyone nods. "Okay, let's begin."

Mr. Peterson walks to the door and opens it. Not to long after the room is filled with parents. Except dad. The parents grab a name tag from the teacher’s desk and stick it on their clothing. The teacher checks them all. I see that only dads fake name is still on the desk.

"Mr. Parker. Can you please tell me where your father is?" I feel my face flush from all the eyes on me and I see Flash smirking out of the corner of my eye. "He's running late, something about traffic." I nervously said. I saw a few parents with disapproving looks. I can't help it my father is Iron Man And must save the world once again. Now I'm exaggerating, it's just a tiny bank robbery. I deal with those all the time.

More than half of all the parents already told about their job and dad is still not here. I get more nervous by the minute. My phone rings and everyone looks at me. I take my phone out of my pocket and see that Clint is calling me again.

"I'm sorry. Can I be excused for a minute, it's my dad who's calling, he wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency." I lie and look at the teacher. He nods. I stand op and haste out of the door. I accept the call.

"What's so important that you have to call me in class?" I ask.

"Open your locker. There is a microphone and an earpiece in there. It's already connected to ours. Good luck kid." He hangs up before I can say anything else. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk swiftly to my locker, opening it and grabbing the tech. I put it on properly and walk back to class. I open the door and walk in.

"Sorry about that. He said there is a robbery going on downtown and the road is blocked. He will be here before the end." Not waiting for a response, I wall back to my seat and sit down. Another parent comes up and talks about their job. I block it out and focus on what's going on in my ear.

"I'm just saying that it would be funny to draw an eye on Fury's eye patch." I hear Sam say.

"No that is not funny. The only thing that is funny is to see someone dangling from the ceiling upside down with their pant down." Says Aunt Nat. Of course, she finds that funny.

"If someone is upside down. Are their pants up or down? If they are down is, he wearing them or are they hanging on his feet? I curious." Good question Bruce. I'm wondering the same here.

"I don't know. That's the same as asking if water is wet or is dry and just makes things wet. Which one is it?" Says Wanda. Those are some good questions.

"I think it is down as in hanging on his feet, and water is wet." Answers Aunt Nat.

"I think water is dry and just makes things wet." Says Bruce. Wow this is the first time Aunt Nat and Bruce disagree about something.

"What are we eating tonight?" Asks Thor. I give myself a mental face palm.

"Not relevant in this conversation Goldilocks!" Says Sam. I hear Thor mumble a few things and then he's silent.

"Water is wet." says Clint.

"Water is dry." Says Bruce.

"Wet"

"Dry"

"Wet!"

"Dry!"

"Enough you two. This whole conversation was useless. Go back to doing your job. The eagle has landed." Interrupts Steve. Always so serious.

"Who is eagle? Sam? Or Clint? Or you?" Asks Thor. I hear some groan and some stifling a laugh.

"Sam is a Falcon, Clint is a Hawk and I'm Cap. Who do you think it is?" Steve says frustrated. I almost choke and get a weird look from Ned. I clear my throat and look at the front, focusing back on the conversation.

"It's Tony." Says Aunt Nat. I hear an 'oh' and then it's silent again. Just for a moment.

"He's approaching the classroom." Announces Clint.

I look at the door and it opens not a second after. Dad walks into the room to the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a robbery going on." The teacher hands him his name tag and dad put it on his coat. "Just in time. Everyone else has already gone. Your turn Mr. Parker." Dad walks to the front and looks around. He sees me and winks. I smirk at him and he starts to tell all about his job.

We made up a story about him working at Stark Industries as a scientist yesterday. That way he can still talk about his work just not the exact way it is. He talks about the projects he did and is working on.

"Are there any questions?" Ask dad when he's done.

"Do you know Iron Man personally?" Asks someone.

"Yes, very interesting, funny, intelligent and amazing man." I roll my eyes and hear a few people scoff trough my earpiece.

"Is there an intern program for high school students?" Asks Flash. Crap.

"No, only for college students." Answers dad.

"HA, I knew you were lying Penis Parker!" Yells Flash.

"What did you just call my son?!" Says dad trough gritted teeth. Don't get mad, please don't get mad.

"I said Peter Parker. You probably heard it wrong because of your age and crappie hearing." Scoffs Flash nervously. Now he did it. Dad absolutely hates being called out of by his age. He's not that old.

I see him clenching his fists into a ball. Not good. He walks to Flash and grabs him by his jacket. Nobody does anything, not even Flash's parents. They are all just watching.

"I hear perfectly fine." Says dad with a low voice.

"Yeah sure old man. What ya gonna do?" Flash pushes him back harshly. Dad loses his grip on his jacket and stumbles a bit backwards.

"This" dad launches forward punching Flash right in the face. Everyone is in shock about what just happened except MJ and me. That girl is something else. I bolt out of my seat and run to my dad. I fish him off Flash and try to hold him back. Keyword: try. It doesn't work out.

"Guys, I need help! Code blue!" I yell into my mic. Everyone is recovered from their shock and look at me weirdly, it doesn't last long tho. They all turn back to being shocked when Clint and Aunt Nat come falling from the ceiling and Thor and Steve rush through the door. Thor and Steve grab dad and push him up against the wall. Clint and Aunt Nat head to me checking if I'm okay. A few seconds later Wanda walks casually through the door and heads over to dad, calming him down. Thor and Steve let him go as soon as he's calmed down. I turn to the other people in the room and see them all in awe looking at the Avengers. I swallow nervously and look at aunt Nat for help.

"Hi" she says as if nothing happened. She turns to me. "What happened? We were arguing about burritos but then we heard you asking for help." I laugh and quickly explain what happened.

"He deserved it. Nobody calls my nephew that."

"N-nephew?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with Flash. I look around and see everyone looking at me curiously. Before I can answer dad starts talking.

"Yes, her nephew, my son. Not so nice to meet you Flash. The name is Tony 'I am Iron man' Stark." He takes off his wig and glasses and puts them on a desk next to him. He takes out his contact lenses and presses some sort of button. A second later he stands in front of Flash in his normal clothing. Of course, he has something like that. He turns to me.

"What do you think about the outfit changer?" I laugh.

"It needs a new name." He smirks and turns to all the others in the room.

"You're probably all confused about all of this. Let me explain. Peter is my son and I kept him a secret from everyone. Today was career day and I wanted to come so we planned for me to be here without me being me. Now Flash, we -as in all the Avengers- don't appreciate you bullying my son. If you don't stop, I will make sure to ruin your life. Is that clear?" Everyone nods. "Alright, if any of this gets out to the media, I will have your heads, understood?" Everyone nods again. Dad smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you say about ice cream?" He looks at me and I smirk. "Sounds good." We walk out of the door with the others following us.


End file.
